meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Miss Sophie
Welcome! Hi there! I'm [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) the admistator and bureaucrat of the [[Dogs and Cats Wiki|'Dogs and Cats Wiki']]. All about our favourite pets. If you any questions or need help on Meerkats Wiki, post a message on my talk page. Questions Here you write your questions about Meerkats Wiki (if you have of course). I will answer them as soon as I can. Hallo there Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, i was wondering if you could tell me exactly how i may contribute to Dogs and Cats Wiki, does it involve putting different breeds of dogs and cats? Question Hallo there Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, i am more than happy to help with Dogs and Cats Wiki, i want to start working on it straight away, but there is one last quetion i would like to ask you: Where can i find the pictures of the breeds from the internet which will allow me to purchase into this media, because i once tried purchasing and downloading a picture of a meerkat, Risca from the internet but it refused to download as a result of restriction. Will there be the same problem or somewhere else where i can find pictures? Reply Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, yes google has fortunately allowed me to download pictures from it. I have already started on the Dogs and Cats wiki, on the Cats Article. I've already downloaded and pasted over 11 breeds so far, ive only pasted pictures so far and will start writting paragraphs on each breed after i have all the pictures of all 50 or so breeds. Ive also written about some things about cats like Cat coat variations, cat care..... . Please feel welcome to have a look at the article. Assistance Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline. I was wondering if you could help me by telling how to make a information table for a meerkat article( eg, the one for Zaphod Whiskers, that type of table!) because i have tried making a table for a meerkat article but they never come out right like the ones you and Phillies make. May you assist me? Reply Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, yes i will be very happy to be responsible for the cats article. I have alrwady started on it, did you like the breeds i have already put and the structure of the article? Reply Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, you see, i started working on the article immidietly not realising that i was still in my user page(quite embarrassing!!). I tried to move it from my user page to an article. Unfortunately my cats are'nt in any of those pictures i downloaded. Actually i'm still working on the article, im actaully far from finished! and there still much to be done on it, but ill try my level best to make it a beautiful article. Question Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, i still have a problem doing the infobox. Yes i do know how to format it, but my problem is where to reach it. May you illustrate a bit more on exactly how to find it when i try to make or edit a meerkat article? Apology Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, i very sorry that i have'nt been editing Cats and Dogs wiki. I've just been soo busy on Meerkats wiki writting articles about meerkats. I promise by today i would have made some new adjustments. Apology Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, im very sorry that i have'nt been editing Cats and Dogs wiki. I've just been soo busy on Meerkats wiki writting articles about meerkats. I promise by today i would have made some new adjustments. Thanks Hi Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline. Thank you. It really took me hours just trying to make a perfect one, and my determination suceeded. By the way, i tried to make my own new wiki, its called "Ring-Tailed Lemur Wiki" based on ring-tailed lemurs and the Animal Planet show"Lemur Street", dedicating an article for each lemur: Crystal, Electra, Amazon, Gizmo, Peg Leg ...etc. Though its been tough making it especially the confusion on how to get to it as there are two wikis of the same sourt, the project one and the one i made. Yes Yes i did, dedicating it for all the lemurs of "Lemur Street". There was another one, thats what made it confusing. The one i made has a bleach scheme. Ive already enterd 17 articles in it. I never knew just how difficult creating a new wiki can be. Dennyfeline Link Yes sure, its http://ringtailedlemur.com, if the scheme is blue, then it doesnt beling to me. If the scheme is brownish, like meerkats wiki, then thats the one. Dennyfeline Unfortunately Then that one is not the one i made, its very confusing and extreamly frustrating that i cant give you the accurate detail of its where abouts. I dont know why they keep showing that one only. I gues that i just have to restart it again. Very frustrating for me, i would have liked you to see all the articles i made about the individual character lemurs and i now i have to start all over again. Do you think this problem has a relation with me logging in first then creating a new wiki? Dennyfeline Yes Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, Yes thats the one. Iv only just started. Yes please, you are more than welcome to help. Are you a big fan of Lemur Street? Thanks Hi Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, thanks alot because your help will be very appreciated. Though this doesnt mean that ill stop contributing to Dogs and Cats wiki( im not yet finished with the Cats), ill still be an active contributor. Unfortunately, i don't know how to change the monaco? Oh Its the color brown. Dennyfeline Monaco skin Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline. My wiki's monaco skin is brown and yellow. So have you already looked at any of the articles i have made(Lemurs Crystal, Electra, Peg Leg, etc), what do you think? Thank you Oh thank you. Though at the moment i felt really sad that none of my articles i made on Meerkats wiki got nominated. I guess that they are not liked by everyone. Dennyfeline Knowledge Hi Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, i have a question related to Wiki categories. The categories i chose to make in Ring-Tail Lemur Wiki, have appeared highlighted red? what can i do to make them established categories? Yes Oh yes i do, i was actually wondering how the color changed and i thought that it was just the Wiki itself. Thanks alot i really like it. Dennyfeline Reply Hi Miss Sophie, yes ive seen the your newsletter. Its beautiful well done. My Wiki has taken up most of my time. Have you seen the articles of the individual lemurs or the episodes? Dennyfeline. Wow, thanks Hi Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline. Wow thanx so much, they look beautiful. So whose your favorite ringtail lemur so fur? Knowlegde Hi Miss Sophie. Ok this is a bit embarrassing for me to ask............" How do i effectively nominate an article?"Dennyfeline 19:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ningaloo Whiskers Hi Miss Sophie. I recently did an edit on Ningaloo Whiskers. Please have a look and tell me what you think?Dennyfeline 18:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Editing I spent less 55 minutes editing it. Yes i visited the site. Its really very nice and so encouraging to read, i also made a comment on the nomination of the Cats.Dennyfeline 18:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Beagle Hi Miss Sophie. Yes i already added an opinion on it. Though i think that the Beagle can be somewhat of a stubborn breed( as was said on my pedigree dog book), but i think its a nice article and deserves to be featured.Dennyfeline 12:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes thats right. Although thats what the breed profile said, every dog is an individual so each has his/her own personality.Dennyfeline 14:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Cats Yes im very happy for that result. I did the cats article breeds all in one page so one can't put each breed profile individually in the featured article nominations.Dennyfeline 14:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Meerkats Life Wiki Hi Miss Sophie. I'm about to make some edits to some of the articles on your Meerkats Life Wiki. I just have a question: Ive noticed that some of the meerkats have articles having their names only(Flower Whiskers is written as Flower, Ella Whiskers is written as Ella and Whiskers Mob is written as Whiskers) ?Dennyfeline 17:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC) KMP friend Hi Miss Sophie. Yes is was wondering why whenever i type Meerkats Life Wiki it brings me to Meerkats Wiki, but now i know why. I was wondering if you could help me by telling me exactly how to become a friend of the Kalahari Meerkat Project because i really want to be one, in that way i am able to get friends packages of the groups?Dennyfeline 08:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks you, and let me just say you the only user who put up a real fight against Meerkats Wiki, in the past people who start other wiki,said no to deleting their wiki and then never edit again, you put up and real fight. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) When it use to be just Mattkenn3(I hope he come back), and me, we couldn't let other people create other wiki that may have taken users away from here, so when a new wiki was created about Meerkats(Meerkat Manor), we would go talk to them about deleting their wiki and join ours(since ours were bigger). Must would say no, but never edit again, when you came along, you wouldn't back(When Meerkat Life first started I ask you delete yours and join ours), back you wouldn't back down. One of my friend, who doesn't know much about meerkats, but still views Meerkats Wiki, started to call it Meerkats World War 1 and I started to name all the war/battles againist other wikis, I been in. I would like to know if you want to be partners with meerkat wiki, you don't have to do any thing here, and people you past through here(10 people since December 19, the poll on the home page), may go and help you out on Dogs and Cats Wiki. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Meerkats Fanon Wiki Hi Miss Sophie. I was bored earlier and so decided to go to Meerkats Fanon Wiki. I made many articles there.(eg, from Meerkats Wiki- Monkulus Whiskers to Meerkats Fanon- Minkulus Whiskers). Its alot of fun.Dennyfeline 13:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes you do. You can create your own mobs, meerkats ...etc. Its so much fun, really. Some Mobs i got from Meerkats Wiki, like the Whiskers, Kung Fu, Frisky, Xhosa( but with different meerkats and history).Dennyfeline 13:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Wikikat Council Meetings I think the Council should do more around here, so we are now going to have meeting every month on the Wikikat Council talk page, this way we can share ideas. The meeting will go on for a week or so. The December meeting has start just go to http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkats_Wiki_talk:WikiKat_Council Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 16:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Infobox design Hi Miss Sophie. Yes its nice, i like it and Dogs and Cats Wiki looks absolutely Beautiful, great job. I do have one question. The Info boxes from other Wikis look different from the one at Meerkats Wiki. Can you tell me how to make my Info boxes look like the ones at Meerkats Wiki because the ones at Ringtail Lemur Wiki and Fanon Wiki are so different?Dennyfeline 11:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Infobox I don't like it, it somewhat makes the user give away to much information about he/her self, try this *Nikename *Pets *Hobbies *User Rights *Featuring Project *Knowledge for Dogs *Knowledge for Cats *Other Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 13:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm only saying that if A family affairs had a summary like Young Blood's summary then it would be featured but I still think it being a Meerkats Wiki:Check articles is okay. Not all article can be featured only the best. That why I created Meerkats Wiki:Check article so the article that are decline may become check. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 13:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Hi Miss Sophie. Welcome back. I hope you had wonderful holiday. Thank you, yes i really did put in a lot of effort of the Flower Whiskers article. Great, while you edit the Kung Fu mob, ill be doing an edit on the Hobgoblin Mob. Dennyfeline 17:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Kung Fu Nice work, it looks better, though may be i will add the Alpha Pair section on it. So how is Dogs and Cats Wiki progressing? Dennyfeline 19:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Wikis Ring Tail Wiki is fine. Though no visitors paid a visit on my wiki, possibly because Lemur Street is not known world wide as Meerkat Manor. I finished doing articles of all the lemurs. Dennyfeline 19:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Alpha title Well, the dominant pair is just the name broken down as a form of identification of status. Alpha Pair is the bigger name referring to two individuals who have the most power and leadership of the group. And the Meerkats Wiki Mob page format indicates it. Dennyfeline 19:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Poll Yes, i have voted "Active and Playful". May you please help me with Ring Tail Wiki by inserting the blog which says" create a new article", becaust i don't exactly know how to. Dennyfeline 19:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) "Creating a new Article" Yes, thats the thing i am talking about, will you be able to insert it? .. Not all the cat breeds are for company, unless they are kept as pets. If they are living wild then some have different characteristics., but if they are domesticated and kept as pets, then they all serve as a companion for company. Dennyfeline 20:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes Thank you, but is it possible to put it on the Main Page.? Yes the persian cat is, but it can also be categorized as " Show cats". Dennyfeline 20:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I just going to leave everthing as it is at Meerkats Wiki, and the question about Shinny1 color, I don't, you may want to ask the person who is in charge of Warriors wiki. So do you like the warriors series(My favorite Book series). Also I making a series about the Whiskers group, here's part 1 of it.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VK4WtNh6Vhw, tell me if you like. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 20:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Show cats Persian cats come from Persia,they can be categorized as Show cats. Dennyfeline 21:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice job with Kung Fu Mob. I like the new user page. Also I will deal with the monaco skin, in a few weeks, I have finals in two weeks(first time) and my teachers are killing me with tons of homework and projects. Once the finals are done, I will have less homework and I'll be more relax and able to think. Sorry if I seem grumpy. Cats Hi Miss Sophie. Yes i will edit my user page and i will try to put pictures of my two kittens, Pumpkin and Muffin, both about ten weeks old. I just finished a Meerkat Manor episode, Daisy's Choice. So how many months is Bella? Dennyfeline 08:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Categories Well, not all of them are cat breeds, names like "Calico, Tortoise Shell, Torbie" are coat colorations. I will try to categorize the cat breeds. So what do you think of Meerkats Fanon Wiki? Dennyfeline 10:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Breed Articles Ohhh, Ok. I actually ended up doing all the breeds on one page. How did you manage to move the Persian to a new article? Dennyfeline 11:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes, thank you, i can. I will take some time to finish one article to make it as beautiful as the Shih Zu article. I'll start with the Siamese . Dennyfeline 11:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) User Page Ive done some editing on my User Page and written something about my cats. Meet Muffin and Pumkin, though i haven't yet been able to upload their pictures. Have a look at my User page Dennyfeline 11:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Oh Thank You. I just finished doing an article about the Siamese cat. Have a look and tell me what you think? Dennyfeline 12:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Wonderful Hi Miss Sophie. Yes i like it, its very creative. I was wondering if you could help me decorate the main page of RingTail Wiki? Dennyfeline 19:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice job, I like it. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 20:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Whiskers Part 2(2002-2005) is out, hope you like it. here's the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TBD3WMVsgQ, Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 21:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) There's going to be a part 3, and if FKMP updates the Public photo gallery and put more pictures up of the newer whiskers then part 4. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Meeting I've started the January 2010 meeting for the members of the Wikikat Council. http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkats_Wiki_talk:WikiKat_Council. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful Hi Miss Sophie. Wow, its great. I was wondering if you could help with the set up of Ringtail Lemur Wiki by adding new posts on the main Page(or showing me how to), just like dogs and cats wiki?Dennyfeline 13:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Baker Whiskers( son of Flower) Hi Miss Sophie. I did some work on Baker Whiskers and nominated it, What do you think of the Article? Dennyfeline 14:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank You. Dennyfeline 15:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Hi Miss Sophie. WOW it looks..........GREAT, its beautiful........GORGEOUS.....Its soooooooooo beautiful. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much Miss Sophie, you've really been a Big help, i absolutely love it, thank you soooo much, i love it, it means the world. THANK you again a million times. Thank you. Dennyfeline 19:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Back...for now Hey, love, how are you? I've returned from my spell of inactivity. I might not be able to stay active, though. My life has been crazy these past few months. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you guys and what you have accomplished. Keep up the good work. If you ever need me, just shoot me a message here or an e-mail. See ya later. God bless. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Yes, i really love it. Dennyfeline 19:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Good job with the infobox, they look great. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 21:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC)